Louise
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Snapes erstes Weihnachten nach Band 6


_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling._

_Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen._

_Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zu einem Fanfiction-Wettbewerb, Thema: „Snapes Weihnachten" – die Weihnachtszeit ist zwar vorbei, aber nachdem es schneit wie verrückt, dachte ich mir, es passt noch einigermaßen... _

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

**Louise**

Es war das letzte Haus, am Ende der Straße – aber genauso gut hätte es auch am Ende der Welt liegen können.

Das trübe Licht, das durch ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss des heruntergekommenen Gebäudes auf das regennasse Kopfsteinpflaster fiel, war der einzige Hinweis auf Leben inmitten einer schmutzigen, verwahrlosten Umgebung.

Hätte sich jemand hierher verirrt, wäre er vielleicht auf das Licht zugegangen, um herauszufinden, was sich dahinter verbarg, doch in Wirklichkeit kam nie jemand auch nur in die Nähe des alten verfallenen Fabrikgeländes.

Von drinnen besehen, wirkte die trostlose Düsternis, nicht gar so erdrückend, auch wenn das kleine Zimmer, mit den verschlissenen Möbeln, nur schwerlich einen Hauch von Behaglichkeit vermittelte.

Das Geräusch des Regens der an die Fensterscheibe prasselte, lieferte sich einen Wettstreit mit dem Knistern des Feuers, und dem Knacken der Holzscheite, die in dem kleinen gusseisernen Ofen, langsam von der Glut aufgefressen wurden.

An einem wackeligen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers saß ein junges, seltsam altmodisch gekleidetes Mädchen, und blickte träumerisch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in dem staubigen, mit Büchern vollgestopften Regal.

Das Mädchen mochte etwa fünfzehn Jahre alt sein. Es war eines jener zierlichen Geschöpfe, deren fragile Anmut einen daran zweifeln ließ, dass sie jemals wirklich erwachsen aussehen würden.

Das Ungewöhnlichste an ihr waren, trotz aller anderen Besonderheiten, mit Abstand die Augen. Es war nicht einmal ihre Farbe - ein klares eisiges Blau - die einen Beobachter unweigerlich in ihren Bann gezogen hätte, sondern vielmehr der wissende Ausdruck, der in diesen Augen lag. Es wirkte, als ob einem eine uralte, weise Frau aus dem Gesicht eines Kindes entgegensehen würden.

Nachdem es eine Weile still und versonnen dagesessen hatte, kam plötzlich Leben in das Mädchen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln überzog seine zarten Gesichtszüge und es griff entschlossen nach dem Zauberstab, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Wenige Sekunden später war das Bücherregal erstens staubfrei, zweitens über und über mit weiß und silbern glitzernden kleinen Sternen dekoriert und an den Seitenwänden des Möbels rankten sich zusätzlich Stechpalmenzweige empor.

Zufrieden lächelnd wandte sich die kleine Hexe den anderen Bücherregalen zu – das ganze Zimmer war vollgestellt, mit diesen alten, wuchtigen Dingern – und verpasste ihnen das gleiche Ambiente, nur mit einer anderen Variante bei der Farbauswahl, nämlich einmal rosé- und lilaglitzernd, und einmal rotglitzernd mit Gold.

Danach nahm sie sich des alten verschlissenen Sofas an, dem sie eine mit Goldfäden durchwirkte Brokatauflage mit einem Muster in sämtlichen Rottönen verehrte, deren Säume mit niedlichen, kleinen Troddeln aus Goldfäden verziert waren.

Der alte abgewetzte Sessel bekam einen Überwurf aus lila Samt, auf dem hunderte von goldenen und silbernen Sternen schimmerten. Die Troddeln waren hier aus Silberfäden.

Ergänzend erhielten die beiden Sitzgelegenheiten noch passende Kissen – selbstverständlich mit den jeweils passenden Troddeln.

Das stumpfe, zerkratzte Holz des Tisches erstrahlte in neuem Glanz – zumindest das, was unter dem reichlich mit Gold- und Silberfäden verzierten, lila-rot-gemusterten Tischdeckchen noch herausschaute.

Als das kleine Mädchen sich dem Fenster zuwandte lag ein geradezu gieriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

Mit einer wuschigen Bewegung des Zauberstabs ließ es die Vorhänge zusausen, denen es ganz nebenbei zu einem etwas anderen Aussehen verhalf – rot, mit einem hübschen Müsterchen aus putzigen, goldenen Glöckchen, weiß schimmernden Eisblumen und lauter kleinen silbernen Engelchen.

Anschließend wurde die Vorhangstange auf Hochglanz gebracht und mit einer üppigen Girlande versehen, die so extrem glitzerte, dass der Eindruck entstand, sie würde Funken versprühen und könnte jeden Moment explodieren.

Nachdem auch dieser Teil erledigt war, verteilte das Mädchen noch großzügig Tannenzweige, und dekorative, nicht schmelzende Schneehäufchen im gesamten Raum, vervollständigte das Ganze mit unzähligen winzigen, funkelnden, schwebenden Sternen, Kerzenleuchtern an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen, und zwängte zu guter Letzt, in eine kleine freie Stelle zwischen Bücherregal und Eingangstür, einen Tannenbaum, der alsbald unter einer heftig schimmernden und glitzernden Dekoration verschwand.

Der vorläufige letzte Schlenker des Zauberstabs brachte einen Teller voll duftender Weihnachtsplätzchen, einige Bratäpfel und einen Krug mit dampfendem Punsch auf den Tisch.

Mit einem verklärten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schaute die Kleine sich in dem Zimmer um, das nun aussah wie eine Boutique für Extrem-Weihnachtsdeko, und roch wie sämtliche Weihnachtsmärkte Westeuropas zusammen.

Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, drehte sich immer schneller und schneller, und berauschte sich an den glitzernden, schimmernden, funkelnden Kaskaden, die an ihren Augen vorbeizischten.

Irgendwann gab ihr Gleichgewichtssinn den Kampf auf, und sie plumpste kichernd auf ihren Allerwertesten. Schwindelig vom Drehen und vom Glücklichsein ließ sie sich rücklings flach auf den Boden sinken, wobei ihr Blick auf die noch völlig ungeschmückte Zimmerdecke fiel.

„Accio Zauberstab!", rief das Mädchen fröhlich.

Ein flauschiger, schneeweißer Teppich unter ihr und ein dunkelblauer Himmel mit hunderten von funkelnden Sternen, anstatt der Decke, waren das Endergebnis dieser Aktion.

Als sich der Raum nicht mehr um sie drehte, wenn sie geradeaus sah, stand die junge Hexe auf und schlenderte, vergnügt ein Weihnachtslied summend um den Tisch herum, zupfte hier an einem Kissen, rückte dort einen Kerzenleuchter zurecht und schnipste einen der vorwitzigeren unter den schwebenden Sternen mit den Fingern ein Stückchen zur Seite.

Bei der zweiten Tischumrundung kam sie auf die witzige Idee, das Gleiche einmal im Handstand zu probieren. Vorsichtshalber startete sie den ersten Probelauf auf dem weichen Teppich.

Schon beim zweiten Versuch gelang ihr ein beachtlicher Handstand, und beim dritten hatte sich bereits so weit mit der umgedrehten Position angefreundet, dass sie beschloss, sich den Raum aus dieser Perspektive genauer anzusehen. Sie tapste vorsichtig auf den Händen, Stück für Stück im Kreis herum.

Das ihr dabei der weite, gerüschte Rock über die Taille nach unten gerutscht war, und zwei Beine freilegte, die in ulkigen, ebenfalls mit Rüschen eingefassten, und bis zum Knie reichenden Unterhosen steckten, schien sie dabei wenig zu stören. Der Rocksaum reichte in dieser umgekehrten Körperhaltung bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze, und ihre klugen Augen blitzten gerade noch neugierig darunter hervor.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

Ein schwarzgekleideter Mann kam eilig die schlammige Böschung heraufgehastet. Er schlug fluchend den Kragen seines Umhangs hoch, um sich zumindest ein Wenig vor dem Regen zu schützen.

Mit großen Schritten eilte er die verlassene, dunkle Straße hinunter, auf das letzte Haus zu, aus dessen Fenster ein schwacher Lichtschein durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge nach draußen drang.

Erleichtert, endlich dem unangenehm eisigen Regen zu entkommen, riss er die Tür auf und prallte entsetzt zurück.

Er kniff verzweifelt die Augen zusammen und hatte für einen kurzen Moment lang das Gefühl blind geworden zu sein, von dem hellen Strahlen, dass ihn so unvermutet angesprungen hatte.

Dann riss er den Zauberstab heraus und stellte sich der hell gleißenden Hölle.

Das erste, was er erblickte, als er sich an dem überdimensionalen Tannenbaum neben dem Eingang vorbeigekämpft hatte, waren zwei dünne Beine in langen, rosafarbenen Rüschenunterhosen und schwarzen Schürstiefelchen, die leicht gespreizt in der Mitte des Raumes in die Luft ragten.

Langsam und ungläubig ließ er seinen Blick nach unten wandern, zu dem Kopf mit den aschblonden Zöpfen, der zu den Beinen gehörte.

Danach schickte er seine Augen im Schnelldurchlauf durch das Zimmer, was ihm einen äußerst gequälten Gesichtsausdruck entlockte, um gleich wieder zu dem knapp über dem Boden schwebenden Kopf zurückzukehren.

„Was hast du getan...?", flüsterte er mit mehr als einem Hauch Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Kuckuck!", sagte das Mädchen kichernd unter dem Rock heraus.

Es ließ die Beine langsam und graziös auf den Boden sinken, richtete sich auf und strich den bauschigen Rock nach unten.

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?", sagte die Kleine glücklich, streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

Der Mann gab einen Laut von sich der verdächtig nach einem Würgegeräusch klang.

„Nun sag schon was!", quengelte das Mädchen ungeduldig und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Das ist..., ...einfach grausam...!", sagte der Mann, nach einem weiteren fassungslosen Blick auf die wild glitzernde Pracht.

„Grausam? Das sagt gerade der Richtige", maulte das Mädchen, „immerhin hast du mich vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ratz-fatz totgeflucht."

„Und das hältst du für einen ausreichenden Grund, mich langsam und qualvoll an einer Überdosis Weihnachtsdekorationskitsch sterben zu lassen", ächzte der Mann.

„Setz dich doch erst mal hin!", kommandierte das Mädchen energisch. „Nimm ein Plätzchen!"

Vorsichtig, als könnten die Glitzersternchen beißen, setzte der Mann sich auf den nun lila besamteten Sessel. Er wirkte in dem strahlenden Umfeld mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung, wie ein Rußfleck auf einer, auf Hochglanz polierten Silberkanne.

„Plätzchen?", fragte das Mädchen noch einmal und hielt ihm auffordernd den Teller unter die Nase.

„Nein!", sagte er barsch.

„Bratapfel?"

„NEIN!"

„Punsch?"

„NEIIIN!"

„PUNSCH! Was, im Namen aller zahnlosen zipfelmützentragenden Zwerge hast du gegen Punsch?", rief die kleine Hexe aufgebracht, und knallte einen Becher mit dem besagten Getränk vor ihm auf den Tisch.

Mit finsterem Blick nahm der Mann den Punsch, roch misstrauisch daran und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen den Becher, murmelte Unverständliches und roch noch einmal, ehe er einen vorsichtig einen Schluck probierte.

„Und?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Erträglich!", knurrte der Mann.

„Was hast du damit gemacht?", fragte die Hexe stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe den Zucker um die Hälfte reduziert", sagte der Mann grimmig, „damit mir nicht alles zupappt, und den Alkoholgehalt verdreifacht, um das hier..", er deutete mit einer flüchtigen, verhuschten Handbewegung auf das Glitzerchaos, „...einigermaßen zu ertragen – wenigstens kurzfristig – denn ich hoffe doch schwer, dass du es wieder wegmachst."

Das Mädchen sprang auf und stemmte zornig die Hände in die Hüften.

„Nein! Das werde ich nicht! Das ist viel schöner als vorher!", sagte es mit Nachdruck. „Außerdem ist das eine viel passenderes Umfeld, als dieses schäbige Loch, das es bisher war, für Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke und für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der alten, ehrwürdigen Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

„Ich bin kein Hogwarts-Professor mehr", sagte Snape kalt, „ich bin nur noch ein dreckiger Todesser, und ein Mörder – hast du das schon vergessen, Albus?"

„Du sollst mich doch Louise nennen, Severus", sagte das Mädchen sanft.

„Louise, oder wie auch immer dieses Mädchen geheißen hat, bevor dein Geist in ihren Körper eingezogen ist, hätte mit Sicherheit dieses Zimmer nicht so exzessiv grauenhaft dekoriert – das warst eindeutig du, Albus", sagte Snape bissig.

„Sie hieß Veronika – aber Louise gefällt mir besser – das hat so was französisch-elegantes, findest du nicht?", sagte Louise lächelnd.

„Dass du den Körper der ersten, einigermaßen kompatiblen frisch gestorbenen Person, genommen hast, obwohl es ein junges Mädchen war, halte ich immer noch für einen schwerwiegenden Fehler", sagte Snape ernst.

„Das war kein Fehler...", sagte Louise und betrachtete entzückt eine ihrer zarten, fast zerbrechlich wirkenden Hände, „das war genial!"

„Genial war lediglich, dass du einen Horkrux erschaffen hast, als du damals Grindelwald erledigt hast", schnarrte Snape, „das mit Veronika ...Louise ...wie auch immer, war ein großer, voreiliger, haarsträubender Blödsinn!"

„Aber Severus!", sagte Louise tadelnd. „Das sagst du doch nur, weil du keine Halbwüchsigen magst – allerdings habe ich manchmal auch den Eindruck, dass du dich mit ausgewachsenen Menschen ebenfalls schwer tust."

„Das ist wahrlich nicht der Grund!", brauste Snape auf. „Zumindest nicht der eigentliche", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

„Okay – gib es zu – du magst meine Zöpfe nicht", sagte Louise grinsend, und packte mit jeder Hand einen ihrer Zöpfe, um Snape damit zuzuwinken.

„Deine Zöpfe sind mir sch... völlig egal", fauchte Snape. „Ich rede davon, dass deine immensen Kräfte nicht zu dieser schwachen Hülle passen – wenn ich an deine ersten Zauberversuche mit diesem Körper denke, tritt mir jetzt noch der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn."

„Nur weil ich aus Versehen die Küche in Brand gesetzt habe – sei nicht so kleinlich", sagte Louise beleidigt.

„Ich rede nicht nur von der Küche", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht darauf herumreiten, dass ich ganz aus Versehen zunächst dir, anstatt mir, dieses entzückende Rüschen-Ensemble auf den Leib gezaubert habe", sagte Louise, und zupfte ihren gerüschten Kragen zurecht. „Das war schließlich ruck-zuck wieder behoben – obwohl ich fand, dass es gar nicht so übel an dir ausgesehen hat."

Snape warf dem Mädchen einen empörten Blick zu und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und was war mit der Pflanze?", fragte er giftig.

„Ich wolle doch nur diese öde Behausung mit einer kleinen Zimmerpflanze verschönern", sagte Louise verdrießlich.

„KLEIN?", bellte Snape. „Das Ding wollte mich auffressen, als ich morgens den Raum betrat.

„Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass das kleine süße Pflänzchen über Nacht so ein immenses Wachstum durchmacht", sagte Louise entschuldigend.

„Mag sein – aber musstest du unbedingt eine fleischfressende Pflanze auswählen?", sagte Snape anklagend.

„Das war eigentlich mehr ein Versehen", gab Louise zu.

„Ach ja – und dass du die ganze Wohnung unter Wasser und unter Schaum gesetzt hast, als du die Badewanne füllen wolltest – magisch natürlich, und nicht auf die herkömmliche Weise – war selbstverständlich auch nur ein Versehen?", fauchte Snape.

„Natürlich – obwohl ich die vielen Blubberblasen wirklich allerliebst fand", sagte Louise kichernd.

„Die Ergebnisse deiner Zauberei sind wirklich alles andere als beruhigend", murrte Snape. „Wenn du demnächst Voldemort gegenüberstehst, wirst du ihm wahrscheinlich ein Rüschenhäubchen auf den Kopf zaubern, anstatt ihm einen _Avada Kedavra _zu verpassen", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

„Aber nicht doch, Severus, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht..." Plötzlich ruckte Louises Kopf mit einem panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht zur Türe. „Verdammt!", zischte sie.

„Hast du etwas gehört? Kommt jemand?", flüsterte Snape und sprang auf, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand.

„Ich habe den Mistelzweig über der Tür vergessen!", sagte Louise grimmig.

In sprachlosem Erstaunen starrte Snape sie an.

„Den... Mistelzweig...?", sagte er ungläubig.

„Ja klar, den Mistelzweig – du weißt schon – das Ding, wo man sich küssen muss, wenn man darunter steht", sagte Louise ungeduldig und schickte sich an, das Versäumte sofort nachzuholen.

Als der Mistelzweig schließlich glücklich über der Türe prangte, lächelte sie Snape strahlend an.

„Severus...?", sagte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme, „würdest du mich eigentlich küssen, wenn wir ganz zufällig zusammen unter diesem Zweig ständen."

„Ich habe dich schon umgebracht, weil ich es musste – reicht das etwa nicht?", fragte Snape verzweifelt.

„Das war doch was ganz anderes", sagte Louise kopfschüttelnd, „aber du warst dabei wirklich beeindruckend!"

„Vielen Dank!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Du würdest mich also nicht küssen?", bohrte Louise weiter. „Gefalle ich dir etwa nicht?" Sie klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern und lächelte süß.

„Übertreib es nicht!", knurrte Snape. „Es reicht schon, dass du mit Draco Malfoy geflirtet hast, als er neulich hier war."

„Eifersüchtig?", flötete Louise.

„Pah...!", schnaubte Snape. „Wirklich nicht! Aber du bringst uns in Gefahr!"

„Papperlapapp!" sagte Louise leichthin. „Draco war zu beeindruckt von dem Mädchen, das ich nun bin um irgendwas zu merken. Dazu ist er auch einfach noch zu jung und zu unbedarft. Überhaupt ist der Junge nicht so verdorben, wie man meinen könnte. Ich glaube, wenn damals auf dem Turm nicht deine Todesserkumpels aufgetaucht wären..."

„Das sind nicht meine _Kumpels_!", unterbrach Snape sie rüde.

„...dann hätte ich Draco ganz sicher auf unsere Seite ziehen können", fuhr Louise ungerührt fort. „Er ist im Grund seines Herzens kein schlechter Kerl – er war nur zu lang den falschen Einflüssen ausgesetzt."

„Ich habe auch nicht behauptet, dass die Gefahr von ihm ausging – ich rede von Narzissa und Bellatrix – die beide weder jung noch unbedarft sind", sagte Snape.

„Ach Severus – es war dir doch nur peinlich, dass die beiden Damen ihre eigenen Schlüsse aus der Anwesenheit eines jungen Mädchens in deiner Behausung gezogen haben", sagte Louise lauernd.

„Unsinn!", bellte Snape. „Wir hatten vereinbart, dass du dich versteckst, solange sie hier sind. Du hast dich nicht an diese Abmachung gehalten, und mich damit in einen erheblichen Erklärungsnotstand gebracht."

„Manchmal muss man einfach improvisieren, mein Freund", sagte Louise lächelnd. „Außerdem musstest du nicht viel erklären – es lag praktisch auf der Hand, das du dir eine Gespielin hältst, wenn auch eine ziemlich junge."

„Es ist wirklich ungeheuerlich, in welche Situation du mich gebracht hast", fauchte Snape verärgert.

„Bei dem Ruf, den du mittlerweile genießt, spielt das ohnehin keine Rolle mehr", sagte Louise sanft, „im Gegenteil – es passt sogar recht gut dazu – und für mich ist es die perfekte Tarnung, ohne dass ich mich dauernd verstecken muss."

„Wie praktisch für dich!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Ach komm schon, Severus, ich weiß ja, dass dir das unangenehm ist – vor allem wegen Narzissa – aber es geht nun mal nicht anders", sagte Louise versöhnlich.

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen – _vor allem wegen Narzissa_?", brauste Snape auf.

„Willst du vielleicht bestreiten, das es sehr wichtig für dich ist, was sie von dir hält?", fragte Louise lächelnd.

„Pfff...", machte Snape, verschränkte die Arme und sah stur in eine andere Richtung.

„Jetzt gib schon zu, dass du sie magst", sagte Louise mit sanftem Tadel in der Stimme, „ist doch nichts dabei."

„Sie tut mir leid, das ist alles", sagte Snape barsch.

„Das war sicher auch der einzige Grund, warum du ihr gegenüber einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt, und damit unsere ganze Sache aufs Spiel gesetzt hast", sagte Louise leise.

„Du selbst nimmst doch auch ständig alle möglichen Risiken in den Kauf, wenn es dir in den Kram passt", knurrte Snape. „Da kommt's auf einmal mehr auch nicht an."

„Irre ich mich, oder ist das der Anfang des siebenundzwanzigsten Versuchs, mir meine Pläne bezüglich Hogwarts auszureden", sagte Louise vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe nicht mitgezählt!", zischte Snape.

„Aber ich!", seufzte Louise.

„Es ist Wahnsinn, das du als Schülerin nach Hogwarts gehen willst", schnaubte Snape. „Das kann eigentlich gar nicht anders als schief gehen."

„Was soll mir in Hogwarts schon groß passieren – ich kenne es schließlich wie meine Westentasche, und es ist geschützt, wie kein zweites Anwesen in Großbritannien", sagte Louise, „...außer vielleicht dem Häuschen von Alastor Moody", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

„Es ist den Todessern einmal gelungen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu umgehen, und es wird ihnen wieder gelingen", sagte Snape scharf.

„Mag sein – noch ein Grund mehr, dass ich mich dorthin begebe", sagte Louise geduldig, „mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass alle denken ich wäre tot, wird niemand mich dort in der Gestalt einer Schülerin vermuten – das macht mich doch zur optimalen Geheimwaffe."

„Du wirst dich sicher verraten – so unvorsichtig wie du immer bist", sagte Snape mit unheilschwangerer Stimme, „und es lungern genügend Ableger von Todessern dort herum, um solche Informationen sofort weiterzugeben."

„Du siehst das zu schwarz, Severus!", sagte Louise ruhig. „Außerdem – womit sollte ich mich denn verraten?"

„Indem du mit Wissen um dich schmeißt, das ein junges Mädchen sich unmöglich in der Kürze seines bisherigen Lebens angeeignet haben kann, beispielsweise", schnarrte Snape. „Oder mit deiner Vorliebe für Zitronendrops und andern Süßkram. Mit deinem skurrilen Humor oder einfach indem du aus Versehen Minerva einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hintern gibst."

„Du bist ein echter Teufel-an-die-Wand-Maler!", sagte Louise kopfschüttelnd.

„Jeder, der auch nur einen Hauch von Intelligenz besitzt, braucht dir nur in die Augen zu sehen, um zu merken, dass du kein normales junges Mädchen bist", sagte Snape scharf.

„Ich werde aufpassen, Severus – ich verspreche es dir", sagte Louise sanft.

Snape senkte resignierend den Blick.

„Ich freue mich schon, eine Mitschülerin von Harry zu werden", sagte Louise versonnen, „und von Hermine Granger..., ja, ja - die liebe Hermine ist schon eine ganz besondere junge Dame...(?) ...SEVERUS! Du alter Schwerenöter!"

Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„GEH SOFORT AUS MEINEN GEDANKEN RAUS!", brüllte Snape.

„Entschuldige bitte – bin schon draußen – das war ganz aus Versehen", sagte Louise kichernd.

„Wer's glaubt!", knurrte Snape, und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Hey – entspann' dich – ich sag's auch nicht weiter", sagte Louise beschwichtigend. „Aber ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass Miss Granger so große..."

„ALBUS!", schrie Snape.

„...so große Sympathie für dich empfindet, wie du für sie – wollte ich sagen", meinte Louise gelassen. „Du solltest etwas freundlicher zu ihr sein, falls du noch irgendwann einmal die Gelegenheit dazu haben solltest."

„Klar – wenn ich dann nur ein kleines bisschen netter zu ihr bin, wird sie sicher darüber hinwegsehen, dass ich dich umgebracht habe", sagte Snape bissig.

„Ach Severus, sei doch nicht so pessimistisch – am Ende werden alle wissen, dass du nur getan hast, worum ich dich gebeten habe, um unser Ziel zu erreichen", sagte Louise.

Ein entschlossener, kämpferischer Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem zarten Gesicht breit.

„Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war es mir wert, mein altes Leben zu opfern", sagte sie mit harter, klarer Stimme, „und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

„Ich weiß!", sagte Snape leise.

„Und ich werde weiterkämpfen, welchen Preis ich auch am Ende dafür zahlen muss – wirst du dabei weiter an meiner Seite stehen, Severus?", sagte Louise, und sah Snape mit ihren alten, eisblauen Augen durchdringend an.

„Natürlich werde ich das, Albus – das weißt du doch", sagte Snape ernst.

„Louise!", sagte das Mädchen, und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Okay – Louise!", seufzte Snape.

„Ich wäre jetzt gerne in Hogwarts", sagte Louise verträumt. „Ob wohl Minerva als Schulleiterin das Schloss auch so üppig dekoriert hat, wie ich es zu tun pflegte?"

„Ich schätze sie wird mit ungefähr genauso viel Weihnachtszeugs, wie sich hier im Raum befindet, die gesamte Schule geschmückt haben", sagte Snape und zog auf gewohnt unnachahmliche Art die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten, ich hätte übertrieben?", sagte Louise spitz.

„Hältst du eine halbe Tonne Deko auf zehn Quadratmeter nicht für übertrieben?", brummte Snape.

„Sei nicht so brummig, Severus! Schließlich ist Weihnachten! Trink lieber noch einen Punsch!", sagte Louise streng.

„Na schön – gib schon her", sagte Snape nachgiebig.

Danach saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber – aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern geprägt von gegenseitigem Vertrauen und tiefer Zuneigung.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoo

An dieser Stelle wird es wohl Zeit, sich von dem schwarzgekleideten Zauberer und der zierlichen jungen Hexe zu verabschieden, und sie ihren Gedanken zu überlassen – denn sie scheinen ihr Gespräch ohnehin nicht fortsetzen zu wollen.

Doch Moment mal...

„Albus?"

„Ja, Severus?"

„Warum kannst du in dieser Geschichte eigentlich nicht wirklich tot sein, so wie es in Band 6 zu sein scheint? Nicht dass ich dir das wünsche – es interessiert mich bloß!"

„Das ist nur wegen dir, Severus!"

„Hä?"

„Die Fanfiction-Leserinnen wollen einfach nicht dass du ein Mörder und Verräter bist!"

„Echt?"

„Sie finden, ein bisschen böse darfst du schon sein – aber nicht so böse!"

„Wow!"

„Darum denken sie sich was aus, warum du das getan haben könntest – du weißt schon – mich gekillt."

„Aha!"

„Außerdem finden sie dich megasexy!"

„Du willst mich verarschen!"

„Nein, Severus, ich schwör's dir!"

„Das ist mir jetzt fast ein wenig unheimlich!"

„Na ja – sein wir mal ehrlich - wer versteht schon die Frauen?"

„Hm! ...Albus?"

„Ja?"

„Weiß J.K.R. das auch, dass die das nicht mögen, wenn ich nichts weiter als ein richtig fieser Mörder bin?"

„Das steht in den Sternen, Severus – aber immerhin ist ja J.K.R. auch eine Frau!"

„Stimmt! Das ist irgendwie beruhigend!"

„Da hast du recht! Lass uns noch einen Schluck Punsch trinken, und diese herrlich glitzernde Pracht genießen, mein Freund. ...Ich wünsch' dir frohe Weihnachten, Severus!"

„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten, Albus!"

- ENDE -

_Und...? Wieder in Weihnachtsstimmung...?_


End file.
